


Jenna and the sinister business man

by Ihopethatitwasworthit (Jacethedude)



Series: Slutty Jenna [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Slut, Creampie, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Riding, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacethedude/pseuds/Ihopethatitwasworthit
Summary: Jenna is alone on the train with an older guy. What could possibly go wrong.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Slutty Jenna [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038081
Kudos: 59





	Jenna and the sinister business man

Jenna walked towards the subway, feeling the wind against her bare pussy. Mr. Fleming had kept her panties. Luckily, not many people were around at this time of night. When she boarded, there was only one other person, a man who seemed too wealthy to be taking the subway.

He beckoned her over to him, and despite the warning bells in her head, Jenna approached. he gestured for her to sit on his lap. Jenna decided that teasing the man would keep her entertained for the half hour until her stop.

She slid onto his lap, settling in the middle of his thighs. she squirmed forward, and felt his erection against her leg. She was content with the slight frustration showing on his face. Jenna was enjoying her game until he got fed up with her teasing and yanked her right over his crotch, she could feel his erection straining against her bare pussy. 

Jenna began squirming frantically, trying to escape his grasp. The stranger brought his hand under her skirt, and started rubbing circles against her clit.Jenna gasped and felt herself getting wet despite the situation. Keeping Jenna securely in place with one hand, the stranger pulled out his cock with the other. He then yanked Jenna over his cock, sliding inside of her. Jenna whimpered. The stranger was much bigger than Mr Fleming. Still holding her in place, the stranger began bouncing Jenna up and down. 

Fifteen minutes had now passed and Jenna had since ceased trying to get away, and was bouncing on the strangers cock, moaning erotically when his massive girth hit her G-spot. resigned to wait for her stop. The strangers hand tightened on her hips as he buried himself balls deep into her pussy and came.

Jenna was torn between disgust that this man had creamed her, and the glorious feeling of being a true slut. While Jenna was musing, the man leaned down and retrieved something that Jenna couldn't see. Her relief as he pulled out was short lived however, as he slid something else into her pussy and before she could say anything, he pulled what looked like thick leather underwear up to her hips and locked some mechanism. She tugged on the clasps but it was pointless. If that wasn't bad enough, whatever he put into her pussy began vibrating.

" That darling, is a chastity belt. It can only be removed by my key." the stranger stated, showing her a key, " If you want any chance of getting out of that, you're going to follow me." He started walking and Jenna followed behind him, feeling shamefully owned, feeling the strangers cum and his toy vibrating deep inside of her pussy. 

The man led her to a skyscraper office building. He walked right in and led Jenna to a private elevator. They entered the elevator and the man hit the button for the top floor. Once the doors closed, The stranger took out his key and unlocked the chastity belt.

"My name is Damien, but you will refer to me as Daddy or Sir." The dominating voice and the feeling of his cum dripping down her thighs caused Jenna's pussy to get wet again.

Once the doors opened Jenna was seized by the arm and dragged into the penthouse.


End file.
